Evil Angel
by Minieverfeel
Summary: A songfic about Ryou and his Evil Angel, and how he ends it all Note: Songfic Suicide, Dark Thoughts


Ryou looked at the group in a sort of sadness. He was suppose to be their friend. They had all invited him in, but in truth they shut the door, because he wasn't like them. Like they say, birds of a feather will flock together. While they were a group of robins, he was a bluejay. The distance between them was phenomenal. But then again, they didn't have this problem that he had. This thing that ate at him like a tumor, pulling him apart from the inside out. The strangest part, was the fact that this cancerous person was a sort of face inside him. A whole other person to be in full, that shared his face.

Hold it together Birds of a feather

Nothing but liars and crooked wings

I have the answer spreading the cancer

You are the face inside me

Ryou arrived home to his empty house. He hated it. He hated his other half for making him unable to have friends. He despised Bakura and all that he was. At the same time though, he didn't want to let Bakura go. Bakura didn't leave him alone to die in the silence. Bakura's very presence made him able to survive here. Except for it was Bakura's fault he couldn't truly remember...remember...What?

No...Don't...

Leave me to die here

Help me survive here alone

Don't...remember...remember

Since he was suppose to be a light angel, a hikari, that made Bakura a dark angel, an evil angel. With looks so similar to his. These thoughts followed him to sleep, and before he fell into a blissful abyss, an image filled his head. Bakura, in a green field, with his wild white hair in tangles and cold brown eyes looking at him. He was wearing a black dress shirt, and black pants. What startled Ryou the most though, was the large spread out black wings, feathery and light, yet dangerous and dark. Much like what his Yami was like, nice and friendly, stealing Ryou's looks, yet dangerous and evil.

Put me to sleep evil Angel

Open your wings evil angel

Ryou went to school the next day. He was once again excluded from the group. When they hung out with them, he noticed their fakeness. Almost as if his own mind had created them. They were hiding secrets, such an imaginary group. A bunch of idiots trying to drive nails into hands, hoping to find someone to unite them. Yami. Without him they were empty shells. Ryou almost felt sorry for the idiot pharaoh. Key word: almost.

I'm a believer nothing could be worse

All these imaginary friends

Hiding betrayal, Driving the nail

Hoping to find a savior

Ryou returned home that desolate evening to his house for the weekend. It was so cold here. Once here in the loneliness, where he was sure to die if he didn't get help, he missed anyone who could help him. But something inside him told him not to surrender. Even though he longed to fall into oblivion, be rid of earthly shackles. He wouldn't though. He couldn't surrender.

No...Don't...

Leave me to die here

Help me survive here alone

Don't...surrender...surrender

That night he had the same dream with Bakura, the dark angel of his life. But this time, Bakura smiled, outstretching his large black wings. He beat them once, twice. He lifted off the ground with ease, soaring through the air with a sort of grace that Ryou wanted. That he longed for. Suddenly though a constriction on his airway occurred. He tried to call to Bakura. He surely would not let his hikari, the one he needed to survive in the mortal world die...would he? But as the airway constricted more and more, he began to panic. Where was Bakura? He couldn't see anymore, the world becoming dark.

Put me to sleep evil angel

Open your wings evil Angel

Fly over me evil angel

Why can't I breath evil angel?

Ryou woke up with a start. His eyes blinked in the darkness, looking for any source of light. He must have fallen asleep on the couch after arriving home from school, since he wasn't wearing the ring. He...needed to end this. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to surrender. He flew to the medicinal cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of painkillers he once got for his arm, seeing as Bakura wasn't letting him become dull to the pain again.

_Yadonushi...don't do this._

'I don't care Bakura. I'm putting this charade to an end.'

_What about your father?_

'He's gone anyway. He won't miss me. And if he does, he can join Amane, Mom, and I. And we can be together again.'

_Dammit Yadonushi!_

Ryou cut off the link and popped off the top, before taking giant swallows of the pills. After a few moments he began to feel woozy, and tired. He laid his warm head on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor and closed his eyes, waiting for the end. It was getting harder to breathe. An image of evil angel Bakura came to his eyes, opened wings, flying over him. He was so happy in this state of bliss. But why was his breathing not...why couldn't he...

Put me to sleep evil angel

Open your wings evil angel

Fly over me evil angel

Why can't I breath evil angel?

Ryou died that night. He was found 2 days later by Yugi and the gang. His father came home and buried his son. It was a small funeral, only Yugi and co, all crying bitterly at the loss of their somewhat friend, and Ryou's father, whose life ended 3 years later, from a heart attack. Ryou was buried with the ring. Some wonder what happened to evil Bakura though. Some say he became part of the shadow realm. Other's say he became a wandering spirit in between plains. And a few say that he became Ryou's personal evil angel, and Ryou finally could breathe.


End file.
